1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for electrical conductors that have, at their end to be connected, contact/locking end-fittings designed to be inserted into locking members that are retained within a connector body or case and are electrically insulated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors and connection devices for such electrical conductors are known, for example from French Patent Nos. 2,115,556 and 2,575,912, to which reference may be made for further details regarding the contact/locking end-fittings that are fixed to the ends of the conductors and to the locking members into which these end-fittings are designed to be inserted.
In all connectors of this type, the locking members are retained by one or two insulating elements that are themselves retained in a connector body or case by a large variety of mechanical methods. In addition to these mechanical retention methods, a method of resilient sealing, having passages for the insertion of the contact/locking end-fittings, is provided on the rear side of the connector. A method of sealing may also be provided on the front side of the connector.
This multiplicity of methods of retention and methods of sealing complicate the manufacture of the connector and increase its cost.